Can't Help Falling In Love
by GeneticallyWrong
Summary: [ Romania x Hungary fiction ] Vlad and Elizabeta's relationship started really badly. For what reasons ? Themselves wouldn't even know. Yet, only fools never change their minds and after a terrible argument between the two, maybe they'll start to listen to each other.
1. Wise Men Says

**Pairing : Romania x Hungary**

 **Main warnings : Freaking Feels by the end of the story.**

 **Based on the song : Can't help falling in love (Twenty One Pilots version.)**

 **Posted on : Wattpad and**

 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-*- Can't Help Falling In Love With You -*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

It was an odd day. Well, it surely felt like one for Vlad Lupei. He has been hearing her talking for hours and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do a single hateful comment on her saying. Everyone know the Hungarian was one of the few person that could annoy so deeply the Romanian, yet...

Not today.

He didn't... He didn't feel the force to hate her today. Which was, pretty strange. The brunet sighed, moving her dark red gaze somewhere else as a way to ignore her. She was his coworker, he had no choice to endure her.

The feeling was returned. Elizabeta Héderváry, which was her name, hated him. Well, not completely. You see, that feeling where you hate that one person but yet they still find a way to make your heart melt ? Exactly that kind of feeling. Both of them had it, hided in their hearts.

Their friend/enemy relationship started some years ago, when Vlad moved to Hungary. Elizabeta hated him for his perpetual sarcasm and disrespect to her country's culture and he hated her because of how good she thought she was. First word that would come to his mind when he would hear her name would be 'frustrated bitch' and for her it would be 'Idiot bloodsucker.'

Yes, it really was an odd day. Whatever what happened, they couldn't find a subject they could fight about. It was like if they were bored of doing so. The Romanian did all the possible jokes including Hungarians in it and Elizabeta didn't have any other dogs to name after Vlad.

That day, they didn't have a single argument. Quite odd would you say, but it made all their fellow coworkers extremely nervous, wondering when would the next argument explode...

It didn't take long.

"I told you not to touch to my things Liza !"

"I wouldn't have touch to your stupid hat if you put it away in the right place !"

Their boss was way too scared to told them to stop. Too scared to fire them too. As much as the two of them argues, they were still the best employee out there.

Finally, that day was enough and Elizabeta threw a metal object found somewhere around the place right into Vlad's face. The Romanian's hand automatically made it up to his face. He was strong, but the pain was harsh, making small tears prickle in his eyes.

It was the first time he didn't have that mischievous smile of his printed on his face.

Elizabeta smirked, but realized what she have done. Her expression faded.

"It will learn you to- Are you alright ?!"

Blood tripped down from Vlad's crooked nose and from his mouth. His pointy canine, which from time to time made others afraid of him as it gave him a 'Vampire' look, were still intact, along with his other teeth.

She got him a cold wet towel to wash off the blood. Vlad took it then walked far away from her, not feeling like teasing her at all anymore. He took up his jacket, not caring about asking if he could live so soon and just... Left, leaving Elizabeta and everyone else speechless.

"He won't be always mad at you for that. Stop worrying about it." One of the old worker said.

"But I really hurt him this time..."

"Then you should apologize."

"But !-"

"If you really feel bad for what you did, you'll know perfectly what to do."

The old man shut up, quietly drinking his small cup of tea. Elizabeta looked back at the door where Vlad disappeared, and got back to work, having what happened minutes ago traveling her mind.


	2. Only Fool Rush In

The next day, Vlad didn't go to work.

He had to go at the hospital, as the blood didn't stop to flood from his face. He ended up with the diagnostic saying he had a broken nose. So useful, like he didn't know already that something was going on with his nose. Well, at least, they gave him painkillers and stopped the hemorrhage.

So yea, the next day he called up his boss telling him he was taking it to rest himself a little. He accepted of course, remembering the argument the Romanian had with Elizabeta. Maybe it was better to get those two away from each other for at least a little while.

Plus, his little brother was sick and he needed to take care of him.

Indeed, Vlad was Aurel's big brother. They had different nationality, as Aurel was Moldovan, but their parents both adopted them, explaining the nationality difference. Other than that, they looked a lot like each other, they even shared the same little pointy canine.

Yet, something heartbreaking for Vlad was that Aurel preferred to go live with that strange Russian man, a friend to their parents. He didn't see him as often as before, but he was still glad he could still have him from time to time.

This week, Aurel was staying with him until the weekend... But the 11 years old was sick. Terribly sick. He wasn't even able to go out of bed. So all Vlad's free time was spent in the Moldovan's bedroom by his side to make sure he wasn't dying or something. At least, Milen came to help him.

"Sorry Mil' I don't have time." Vlad laughed softly, trying his best to cook up soup for Aurel.

"You got an argument with her again didn't you ?"

"It's none of your business." He blushed, finally putting the mixture into a bowl and shifting to Aurel's bedroom for the fifteenth time this morning. As he was feeding the small boy, Milen sat on the other side of the bed. Right at that moment, as if in cue, someone knocked on the front door of the house.

"Milen, can you go get it for me please ?.."

The Bulgarian nodded and gone downstair to answer to the door, letting a small gasp when he saw who it was.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here..."

"Hello to you too Milen, please, I just came to apologize." Elizabeta whispered sadly.

He starred at her for a moment. His friend was already in a bad shape, seeing Elizabeta wouldn't really help it would it ?.. Yet she seemed sincere. He sighed, he had nothing to lose anyway.

He silently guided her up upstair, where the door of Aurel's bedroom was still open. You could hear the little boy cough loudly, like he was coughing to puke out his whole interior.

"Who are you ?.." Aurel whispered weakly. Vlad raised up his eyes, meeting Elizabeta's gaze. He moved his vision somewhere else right away.

"You shouldn't talk. Rest and tomorrow you'll feel better I promise." Vlad smiled mischievously at him.

His little brother, too tired to argue back, closed his auburn eyes as the eldest pulled the sheet back over him.

Silently, the Romanian guided the two other adults outside and softly closed the door, rage slowly raising as a heat wave in his face.

"May I know why the hell you are here ?.." He said with a venomous tone. He didn't feel like joking around anymore, not with was he was going through.

"I just came to apologize... And... I'm sorry for the sweetie as well... I didn't know..."

"I didn't tell you either." He sighed. "Apologize accepted, you can leave my house now."

It was too easy like that, Elizabeta knew he didn't truly mean it. She would probably leave by that time, not caring about if he meant it or not... But not this time.

"Come on please... Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you ..?"

"No really, I have Milen and I don't see why I would need you."

"Vlad, I'm leaving for Bulgaria tomorrow... You won't have me anymore..." Milen whispered, a but embarrassed.

Vlad stayed silent an instant. She was quite nice now. Might as well get advantage of it while it last.

"Fine. You always finish your shift sooner than I do. Each time you'll be done, you'll come here to check on Aurel until I come."

"Okay then." Elizabeta smiled up. "Have a good night." She waved and left.

Maybe she hated the guy, but she wasn't going to let the little boy he was taking care of down.

 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-*- Can't Help Falling In Love With You -*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

"V-Vlad ?"

"Mh..?"

"W-Who was she ?.."

"Her name is Elizabeta. Didn't I tell you to rest a little while sooner ?.."

Aurel violently cough and closed his little eyes. He still continued to speak though.

"She seem nice."

"You shouldn't rush on conclusion Aurel."

"W-Why ?"

"You'll discover that for yourself soon..."


	3. But I can't help falling in love with ya

As Aurel's condition wasn't getting better, Ivan and Vlad decided he was going to stay with the Romanian until he would be up on his feet.

Such a decision made Vlad happy. Sure he will have to work more, but at least he'll be able to stay a little longer with his brother... And Elizabeta would stay nice to him.

Strangely, ever since the Hungarian started to help him with the sick kid, she never did a single bad remark on anything. At least, her stupid attitude wasn't something he was going to miss.

"Big brother Vladimir !" Aurel squealed, running the stairs. Wasn't he dead sick some hours ago ?!

He ran up into the Romanian arms.

"Look at what Elizabeta made me !" He gave him a gleeful grin and raised up his arms to show the brand new outfit he was wearing. Yet, Vlad was way too worried about him to even notice it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your bed ?!" He put his hand on he young child's forehead. "And you still got a fever ! Where's Elizabeta ?!"

He picked Aurel up and started to search for the Hungarian. He found her in his kitchen. She looked like she was cooking something.

"What are you doing ?!."

She jumped up, startled by the loud Romanian.

"O-Oh Hey Vlad. Aurel was hungry so I was trying to cook him something and-"

"You stopped to watch over him. He was running everywhere in the freaking house and you didn't even notice !" He scowled her. Usually, he wasn't the one to set strict rules, but after seeing his little brother almost die... It was just scaring him a lot.

"Sorry..."

He just sighed and walked upstair, tucking Aurel in his bed. He gave him his favourite toy and walked back downstair in the kitchen.

He silently looked at Elizabeta cooking, not really knowing what to do by now. She didn't mean to do any bad things sooner, she just wanted the kid to be happy.

"He doesn't like carrots." He took her hand full of that strange orange vegetable and moved it away from the mixture.

"W-What ?"

"I said he doesn't like carrots. Strangely prefer broccoli. This kid come from another dimension." He softly chuckled, putting back the carrots in the fridge.

"Just like you."

"No, I actually enjoy those vegetables."

"Oh ? I thought you preferred to drink other's blood ?" Elizabeta teased with a smirk, just like if the recent outburst of the Romanian was a completely old memory.

"Totally~"

She turned, not expecting such an answer but only found out Vlad extremely close to her neck, his little pointy fangs showing up. She gasped, her hand reaching for the frying pan not so far from there... But Vlad started to laugh.

"If you could have seen your face- Hahaha !" He laughed, almost falling on the ground.

"Funny... Really funny..." She mumbled, turning her head to avoid looking at him.

"Awn I'm sorry."

"Vladimir Lupei apologizing ? That's a first."

He smiled mischievously and turned off the heat of the oven.

"I think that thin you call soup is ready."

"Poor Aurel, he must be sick of being forced to eat that."

Vlad simply nodded, not sure if she tried to do a joke right there or not.

"Better let it rest a little, it's too hot... And you strangely morphed my kitchen into a real mess. Just by making soup. You must be a superhuman."

Elizabeta simply pouted and helped him to put everything back in place. Though as they were doing the dishes, she badly cut herself with one of the knives.

"Don't move, I'll come back."

Vlad shifted in his bathroom to go find the first aid kit and came back for the third time in the whole chapter. No, the author didn't break the fourth wall what are you even saying ?

He took the alcohol to clean up her wound. She lightly winced at the pain it was causing her. Why was he even cleaning her wound ? It's not like it could get infected or something.

He then put the bandage around her hands, as none of the bandaid were big enough for the injury.

"With a little chance, you won't need suture points."

"What ?!"

"I'm just kidding calm down." He chuckled and ended the dishes on his own before going up to feed Aurel. They both played with him hide and seek, as Vlad decided to soften his rules after many begging.

It was finally bedtime. Vlad helped Aurel with brushing his teeth and with putting on his pyjamas. Now all ready to close his little eyes, Elizabeta lulled him to sleep.

The two adults left his bedroom afterward, softly closing the door behind.

They escaped to the main entrance as Elizabeta was getting ready to leave.

"Say, why did you stay ?"

That was true, the Hungarian promised to watch over Aurel only when Vlad was away at work. She never said she was going to stay longer.

"I..." She paused. "I don't know, I guess it was fun with you two."

"It was fun." He nodded. "You know, we should start everything over, forgetting about the four last years we've been screaming and yelling at each other. I'm ready to go by something else, but if you decide we should remain in that old toxic relationship, then your choice."

He turned and left for the living room as Elizabeta stepped outside. She didn't know if she was ready to forget about everything. After all, the two of them stayed in peace for only a week...

She sighed, something in her was telling her to move on... And she couldn't help but follow that little voice.


	4. Shall I stay ?

In the past few weeks, Aurel finally got better. It was time for him to go back with Ivan.

"Look how lovely you look." Elizabeta smiled as she looked down at the little boy.

His coat was a bit too big for him, but he was hella cute with it. Ivan finally arrived and for the first time, Aurel whined about leaving. It was the first time he was seeing Vlad happy for real, not just as a cover. With all the years he lived with him, he knew how to tell when the oldest was happy or not.

In the end, he still left with Ivan, leaving Vlad and Elizabeta behind. They sat down on the couch, exhausted. A hour ago, they had to run everywhere as they were playing tag with Aurel.

"Mh... What do we do now ? We have time to ourselves, we should hang out." Vlad smiled.

"I would have said movie, but that's so cliché."

"True. Let's go play paintball !"

"Are you kidding ?"

Vlad only smirked. Oh it was going to be a long day...

 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-*- Can't Help Falling In Love -*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

"Pew pew."

"PEW PEW PEW !"

"PEW !"

They didn't really know why they were continuously screaming "pew" each time they shot with their gun. It started... Just like that : They were the only ones on the battlefield and it was kind of lonely at first. They tried many time to shoot each other, but without any success. Then, Vlad finally achieved his mission by hitting Elizabeta once. When he did so, he just screamed "Pew."

Now it was literally the only sound escaping their mouths. People would have thought they were quite crazy, but no one was there except them. Even if there would have been someone, they wouldn't have care much either.

Then, there was a loud silence. Elizabeta sneaked behind a wall and pecked a glance behind it. Vlad was right there, unprotected and not knowing where she was. It was just her luck.

"PEWWWWWW !"

A small blue splash appeared on Vlad back, causing him to jump a little. He wasn't expecting such a sneaky attack.

"Oi, that was so sneaky of you." He pouted.

"Oh come on..." She laughed. Putting down her gun.

They ended the game there, concluding that Elisabeta was the brand new winner at this game. Their body felt a little stiff now. It doesn't seem like that, but being hit by paintballs is not the most... Comfortable thing in the universe.

 ** _-*-*-*-*-*-*- Can't Help Falling In Love -*-*-*-*-*-*-_**

"It is mathematically impossible."

"What ?"

"How you could hit me ! I was so sure you were in the complete opposite position !"

Vlad sighed, he wasn't over his defeat still. He wish he would have won though. It was really humiliating... You know... Losing to a girl... Anyway.

As they were sat in Elisabeta's living room, he got out his small tarot deck, playing around with the cards.

"What are those..?"

"Those ? Oh, simply tarot cards. I always have them with me. My mother gave it to me so..."

The fearless Vladimir Lupei being a softy ? that sure was rare.

"Tarot cards ?"

"I can read someone's future with those." He simply shrugged.

"Superstitions."

"It's actually real dearest."

"How did you call me ?!" She blushed.

"Dearest ? I call every girls like that..?"

Oh that's right...

"O-Oh... Do you think you could read my future ?"

"I suppose I could"

"Please do so."

"Nah"

Vlad put back all the cards in order in the deck then out it back in his jean's pockets. It was late and all he wanted right now is a warm shower back home then jumping in his bed. He wasn't much of the nocturnal type.

"Why ?!"

"Because I am tired. Plus, I don't enjoy knowing someone I care for's future. Imagine if I found out you were going to die oh so soon. Or if I found out that you were going to go through a terrible illness ? I prefer to have them secrets until they arrive for real."

On that he raised up and walked up to get his red coat and his precious little hat.

"I'll be on my way now. Have a pleasant night Lisa" He smiled as he left.

The Hungarian stayed silent a moment contemplating her life blankly. He was caring for her..? That was certainly knew. But hey, she couldn't predict the futuree could she. Plus, their relationship seemed to be here to stay.

She didn't mind it at all.


End file.
